User talk:Gott wisst
--LordTBT Talk! 06:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) hey hi gott wisst see ya twomoreo--Dannflow Talk! 05:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC) lol liked ur first edit it was removed by the way (old English, not Old English, the Anglo-Saxon language), hehehehe I larfted when I read this so you....--Dannflow Talk! 06:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) oh and Welcome to Redwall wikia , if you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me!, :Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? , C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: : Last Stand of Redwall Abbey or Zaira's Aplogue :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) :User blog:Charie Swordmaid/Lenora Longtail | Lenora Longtail :Death Knight series, DKI Part One, Death Knight: Part Two | DKI Part Two, Death Knight: Part Three | DKI Part Three, Death Knight II |DKII Part One, User blog:Black hawk/Death Knight II: Part Two | DKII Part Two, and User blog:Black hawk/Death Knight II: Part Three | DKII Part Three :User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale | Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale For more stories, see Shieldmaiden's user page for additional titles and summaries nice charater --Dannflow Talk! 07:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) wiki skin I know ur at the zoo but when you came back cheak out rangers tell me what you think and if its to hard to read stuff... its quit a dark color oh and i looked up on wikia the main one a rollback is ony some one who can roll back edits ya still wa be one?--Dannflow Talk! 01:16, 21 February 2009 (UTC) fan fic yours is good, please update! I'd appreciate iot of you'd read my fan fiction User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale|click here A sequel to MTW and Mossflower. enjoy!!Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:23, 23 February 2009 (UTC) read half goto cook dinner its good mate wow ps where can I get an onlline en to germen dicanyry? or download for that matter --Dannflow Talk! 03:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hoi just wondering, what does Gott wisst mean? Is it Old English? (yeah, Tolkien fan here) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Nope, it's German. It means "God knows". I have a different name on the Old English Wikipedia http://ang.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Gottistgut and Gott wisst again on wikibooks http://ang.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C4%93afods%C4%ABde. Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 07:06, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Y'know signing into one wiki signs you into all of them. If you already knew this, sorry. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 07:22, 24 February 2009 (UTC) RE:MTW2 comment isn't that what they are? practically humans? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 07:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) are yu on? --Dannflow Talk! 07:38, 24 February 2009 (UTC) german.. name I never new but I geussed um cool meaning--Dannflow Talk! 07:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) the only long-haired female otter I use is in Taggerung Quest. Who says that their head fur can't grow out? And my sig is a pine marten, not an otter. Sambrook drew it. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:22, 24 February 2009 (UTC) this is for you from lydia ( in german) Mit diesem link kannst du den Gottes dienst von Rowleys in Deutschland auschauen. aber nur sonntags um 8am! figere that out this link when your in clik tos tv ( under Services)--Dannflow Talk! 18:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I figred it out same but somtimes im on now--Dannflow Talk! 05:48, 25 February 2009 (UTC) oh she wite it on and I copyed it I cant tranlate with out the progarm on my compter Ich tranliterated diesen Text mit einer progarm Ich habe nicht buchstabieren, was hin --Dannflow Talk! 21:41, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I need a Dictionary and gramer book mums puting me in german ncea levae 1 docan you get good ones from the lirberry?--Dannflow Talk! 21:41, 25 February 2009 (UTC) you do u have skype? I know why ur side bar is acting up do you want me to fix?--Dannflow Talk! 19:24, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I know why ur side bar is acting up do you want me to fix?--Dannflow Talk! 19:24, 26 February 2009 (UTC) its what haapen to me with rangers exsepd I was the skin nt the sidebar there is a few things you can do.... 1: this is the may help im not sure if it will go imto presrences uder more go to skins click let the admins over ride my chose click sav then hold doen shfit and press f5 keep holding down shift while pressing f5 2. if that donet work this will but this a bit faststating yes I know I nee to leran to spell: I was looking though ur user files and game across User:Gott wisst/Monaco-sidebar this is most likey ur prop try 1. first if that dont work this it ur last opgen go to MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar go into edit copy it all patse save then shift f5 in ur one if this dont work tell me ill pit in opgen 3 see it think cos you have made ur own side bar you cant see lordtbt ones--Dannflow Talk! 03:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) thats what I was saying it was ur cosdom sidebar on old english wiki--Dannflow Talk! 09:29, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Wow, I didn't have the faintest Idea you were homeshcoolled. I'm gonna read your fan fic if you have any. Very cool profile by the way. I LOVE the picture you've got.--MERLOCK 21:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC) wallat ur mum was your wallat prop u to now but I was in the computer room and found a pice of paper with all your acc names for diffent web adress and pass words dont worry didnt look at the passwords what to you want me to do about it?--Dannflow Talk! 20:50, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ok then till next time by the way um,m I cheaked cenrel wikia where you left a message about the side bar they did get back to u its on the talk page tugh pigs or soming like that.....--Dannflow Talk! 06:46, 11 March 2009 (UTC) not sure if im going but Ill see ur mum later that day I think shes coming to church not sure tho cos mum said soming bout her coming foer tea--Dannflow Talk! 03:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) My story is Barkjon's Story. Creative name, eh!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:38, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I need to work on my grammer a bit sorry sorry I will send it to ur email its ur rune scape name but 50 is spelled in leters right--Dannflow Talk! 23:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) right. twill take some time for sure as I am off (in a weeks time) to go on holiday taking the complte idoits guide to creaive witing and C I G T grammer and style (the greman one was there and wasnt avaleble to order:() --Dannflow Talk! 07:25, 5 April 2009 (UTC) just ou of indrest I am back after 11 days. I saw your knew wikia and something jumped into my mind do you know of a online translater that has Gealic and or old english? if not thatas fine. --Dannflow Talk! 21:26, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ahh well t'was far too long I was the only male :( any how I found a website with free Gaelic langures on it to download I now have: *norse I dont know why I got it! yer I know is not a gaeilc langure **scotish gaelic ***Irish gaelic ****and welsh its achuly not a gaelic langure.... but couldnt find a thing on old english:(--Dannflow Talk! 06:04, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hello! My name is Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend,leave a message on my page.Please read,rate,and comment on my fan fic,Bluestripe,A Name Remembered.Nice meeting you!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) nice pic have not drawen in ages have you, (apart from the one at camp!) anyhow better than I did with a mouse--[[User:Dannflow|Dannflow ] Talk! 05:43, 16 May 2009 (UTC) yep --Dannflow Talk! 05:47, 16 May 2009 (UTC) but it does not refresh itself--Dannflow Talk! 05:49, 16 May 2009 (UTC) No, but all you have to do is click the refresh button. Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 05:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) to add a link to an image put a : before the image like so image:Dannflow art a battle.jpg image:Dannflow art a battle.jpg hi there, I hope you had a great holiday :)--Dannflow Talk! 07:27, 19 July 2009 (UTC)